


Ocean eyes

by EcilaBagel



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcilaBagel/pseuds/EcilaBagel
Summary: The sun shone down on the water making it look like someone had poured glitter on it. There were also a few rocks in the sea that he remember climbing on a few times as a kid.But...Is that a hand?





	Ocean eyes

_1._

_°~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~°._

It was a hot and sunny day, not a single cloud in the sky and the sand was very warm agaist Nagito's feet.

Since it was close to summer break, hope's peak had made some activity plans for the students. Camping, going to a tivoli and now they were at a beach that was also pretty close to his own house.

He and his family used to go to this beach when he was younger, though now the beach only seemed to bring him a bitter sweet feeling.

Trying to not think about such despairing thoughts he looked around to see what his classmates were doing.

Nekumaru and Akane seemd to be sparring. Sonia, Gundham, Mikan and Peko were building sandcasltes.

Teruteru was preparing food with the help of Mitarai. Chiaki was with Chisa under a parasol playing on her 3DS while our teacher was reading a book.

Mahiru was taking pictures of the scenery with Hiyoko who was eating a pack of gummy bears she had brought with her. And lasty Souda, Fuyukiko and Ibuki were out swimming.

Nagito himself didn't really know what he wanted to do, so he just started walking on the beach and look out at the beautiful sea.

The sun shone down on the water making it look like someone had poured glitter on it. There were also a few rocks in the sea that he remember climbing on a few times as a kid.

But...

Is that a hand?

Nagito looked back at his class who were supposed to be the only ones at the beach with him.

He looked back at the stone and saw that a face was now sticking out behind the it. It seemed to be a boy with gorgeous bronze golden eyes, brown spiky hair and slightly tanned skin.

He seemed to have spotted Nagito and quickly tried to hide behind the rock again but slowly moved his head back out to look at him again.

Not knowing what to do Nagito just smiled a little and waved, trying to show that he didn't mean any harm? The other did seem a bit scared. He didn't really understand why the boy seemed to timid, though ofcourse it was easy to understand that it might just be his own fault since he was such trash.

The brunette's eyes grew a bit and his face seemed to turn red? Probably was just the warmth of the sun. He slowly got one of his hands off the rock and shyly waved back.

"Nagito! food's almost ready" Chisa's voice was heard at the other side of the beach. "Ok coming!" he said loudy enough so it could be heard.

He looked back at where the boy was but couldn't see him. Was it just some imagination? Was he really that lonely so his mind just made up a cute boy. He thought to himself and sighed sadly while walking back to his classmates.

_°~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~°._

"Hey ko whanna go swim with us?" Souda asked after they were done eating. "Oh um sure? If you really want to hang out with trash like m-" "Ok ok geez you don't need to talk like that, just accept or decline"

"Sure it would be fun" Nagito said with a smile and then followed the pink haired boy into the water. More of the class seemed to want to join this time and soon all of them were swimming.

The others seemed to have forgotten he was even there as usual, so he started making his way to that rock he thought he saw someone at.

As he had almost reached his destination his right foot seemed to have gotten tangled in some seaweed. Panicking he tried to desperately move his leg but to no avail, the seaweed just didn't let go.

His stomach started to hurt from moving so much. _'dammit i should't have gone swimming right after we ate'_ He thought as his face started going under the water. He tried to call for help but his voice wasn't heard by his classmates.

His eyes stung from the salty water and he could barely keep them open, his stomach hurt so much and his arms and legs had gotten tired from strugling so much. _'This is it, this is where i die'._

Closing his eyes and preparing to give up he felt a pair of arms go around his waist, pulling him out of the seaweed and taking him to a nearby cave with speed that didn't seem to be humanly possible.

Nagito was half conscious when he felt himself lying on cold stone, his eyes refused to open until he started feeling water rise from his throat, he bent over and started coughing out the water that he accidentally swallowed when he couldn't hold his breath any longer.

When he had calmed down he looked up and saw the boy from earlier, he seemed both concerned and a little scared. "Th- *couch* thank you" Nagito said to him, but when he looked down and thought he would see a pair of legs he was insted greeted by a merman's tail.

Wait... What?

He didn't actually think they existed.  
Nagito has heard stories as a kid about mermaids and mermen living in the ocean, they apparantly never show themselfs to humans for some unknown reasons.

The brunette visibly flinched at Nagito's reaction upon seeing his tail  
(I'm just gonna call it tail idk if it's right but shhh lets just go with it-)

"U-um no problem" he silently said as he made his way as close to the sea as possible, probably to escape if anything happened.

 _'What is he scared of? Did he think i would do anything to hurt him? As if i had enough strength to do anything harmful'_ Nagito thought and laughed a bit in his head.

Trying to ease the tension he thought an introduction might be good. "So uh, my name is Nagito Komaeda, what's your name?" he asked, trying to sound as calmly as possible.

"...Hajime" he said and avoided eye contact. "Ah nice to meet you Haji-"  
"Why aren't you trying to hurt or capture me?" The merman asked interrupting Nagito.

"H-huh? Why would i do that?"  
"Because you humans hate us and are creatures filled with hatred and violence" he explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_'Well now i know why they avoid us-'_

"Some are like that yes... but there are humans who are the opposite. Are um... are all mermaids and mermen nice?" Hajime thought for a second a seemed to look a little hurt and shook his head slowly.

Nagito slowly made his way closer to the merman who seemed to not be as scared anymore. "I understand if you don't trust me but i can promise you that i won't do anything bad" he giggled a bit and continued "i wouldn't even be able to hurt someone with my weak health"

Hajime started to look pretty concerned and Nagito wondered why. "I-i'm sorry about your health" the brunette said and silently put his hand on Nagito's shoulder to give some form of comfort.

The albino shook his head and smiled sadly. "It's okay, you shouldn't waste your concern on such garbage like me"  
The concern on Hajime's face only seemed to increase by his words.  
"Why would you say that? You aren't garbage"

"But i am, i'm an outcast and so easily forgotten and i only cause trouble for others" Nagito explained and lowered his head in shame.

"...I haven't actally met or talked to a human befor, i've only heard stories of them being monsters and hurting us without a know reason. But you... you seem to be so different from what they say, you're so much nicer than i thought any human could be, i feel like i can trust you..."

The albino kept his head down but started to shake a little, Hajime started to get a bit worried but kept his hand on the other's sholder.

*drip, drip*

The brunette's eyes widened as he saw teardrops fall to the ground. "H-hey are you ok?"

"Why... *sniff* why are y-you so nice to me?" Nagito askes with a shaky voice and looked up slighly so the other could see his tear stained face.

"Becasue you are too" He answered with a small smile and hugged the crying boy. Nagito stiffened a bit but not long after hugged him back and burried his face in Hajime's neck.

They stayed like that for a while until voices were heard in the distaince.

"NAGITOO?!"   
"KO WHERE YA AT?!"  
"WE GOT BAGELS HERE I KNOW YOU WANT SOMEEE!"  
"NAGITOO HELLOO!?"

They broke apart and the albino looked out from the cave to see his classamtes walking and swimming around searching for him. He also noticed the sun was starting to set aswell.

"I'm sorry, it seems like i must go" he giggled making the brunette do so too. "It's alright. Goodbye, take care" He said and gave a quick hug to the albino.

After nagito jumped into the now colder water he turned back to Hajime. "Bye and thank you again"

"Thank you too"  
"Huh? What are you thanking me for?" Nagito asked.

"For talking to me and being so kind" Hajime said and smiled. Nagito thought he was just imagining things but he thought he caught a glimps of sandess in the other's eyes.

But even if he wanted to ask he couldn't since the other had already made his way under the water.

When the albino got back to his classmates asked where he had been, he just told them that he fell asleep in a cave.

Nagito told Chisa that he could walk home from the beach since it was just a 10 minute walk so he waved goodbye to the others and started walking to the empty house of his.

 _'it might just be wishful thinking. But i hope i can meet Hajime again'_ He thought and smiled lightly.

_°~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~°._


End file.
